Hermoso desastre
by anshtpswills
Summary: ¿Qué habría pasado en realidad si la Reina Malvada hubiera llegado a tiempo al armario por el que Emma había escapado? Algunas cosas no siempre salen como se planean... En esta historia el destino de Regina, al igual que el de Emma, es una prueba de ello. AU.
_**¡Hola! De nuevo me tienen por aquí. Sólo quiero darles las gracias por todos los comentarios y el apoyo que he recibido. Este fic resulta ser el más largo y a la vez más corto que he escrito por tratarse de un one-shot. Sigo trabajando en las otras historias que ya había comentado y mientras las termino, vuelvo a repetir, seguiré dejando pequeños one-shots. Perdonen por no poder decir muchas cosas más, publico rápido este fic porque una persona morirá si no lo lee hoy (aunque creo que a esta hora ya está descansando en paz, bueno durmiendo. Lo siento, Nat :c Creí que tardaría menos).**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo... Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**_

* * *

La maldición había sido lanzada y el camino hacia el castillo resultaba ser más rápido de lo esperado. La Reina Malvada dejaba ver en ese momento una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro mientras el camino hacia su destino se reflejaba a en las ventanillas que su carroza disponía. La pequeña euforia que sentía por dentro como resultado de lo que conseguiría en pocos minutos le hizo relajar su cuerpo durante el resto del trayecto, pues, a pesar de todos los obstáculos y traiciones, sabía que nada ni nadie podría impedirle que la felicidad de los Charmings terminara en sus manos. La Reina había tenido bastante claro lo que tenía que hacer tan pronto como entrara en aquel castillo.

La lucha por salvar a Emma comenzó poco después, el Príncipe Charming se deshizo de dos caballeros negros en uno de los pasillos del castillo y cuando entró en la habitación donde se encontraba el armario que llevaría a su hija lejos de ahí, apenas logró dejarla dentro de él y despedirse, pues, al instante, una espada atravesó su espalda.

—¿En serio creyeron que se saldrían con la suya?

Una risa ronca se escuchó después de aquellas palabras y, luego de que la espada saliera de él, el cuerpo del Príncipe cayó por inercia al suelo observando, sin poder hacer nada, a la Reina acercándose a su hija.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Regina se inclinó hacia Emma para tomarla en brazos pero, entonces, algo que no estaba previsto sucedió al hacerlo. Un resplandor morado comenzó a surgir desde lo más profundo de aquel armario, haciéndose cada vez más y más potente, iluminando por completo la habitación y lastimando la vista del hombre herido. Diez segundos después, todo el lugar quedó en completo silencio y solamente el cuerpo inconsciente del príncipe quedo en medio de aquella habitación. Emma y la Reina, habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro luego de que la luz se extinguiera.

Poco tiempo después, los gritos desesperados de Blancanieves rompieron el silencio que reinaba en aquel lugar y, cuando llegó hasta a la habitación, un grito aun más fuerte escapó de su garganta.

—¡DAVID!

Se tiró a su lado tomándolo en brazos y, después de eso, las ventanas de aquel aposento estallaron poco antes de que una gran nube morada los envolviera.

* * *

La noche era fría y las nubes sobre aquel cielo no pintaban nada bueno. En uno de los bosques de Minnesota, específicamente en el hueco de un enorme árbol, una niña morena de siete años, vestida con una capa sobre sus hombros, un vestido hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos negros al igual que todo su atuendo, había aparecido con una bebé de cabellos rubios y ojos color verde, envuelta en una mantita blanca con su nombre bordado. La pequeña no tenía idea de qué hacía en ese lugar y mucho menos aun de qué hacía con aquella bebé. El tronido de un rayo se escuchó muy por encima del sonido de los fuertes vientos y pocos segundos después el lugar se vio cubierto por una potente lluvia que comenzó a caer acompañada de luminosos relámpagos y grandes estruendos.

La única protección con la que contaban aquellas niñas en ese momento, era el hueco en aquel tronco donde habían aparecido.

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos de la niña más grande y, abrazando con mayor fuerza a la bebé, dejó que las gotas saladas de sus ojos quedaran libres, empapando sus mejillas.

—Shh... No tengas miedo —susurró a la más pequeña— no dejaré que nada te pase.

Un nuevo trueno hizo acto de presencia, provocando que la morena se aferrara más a la bebé y recogiera sus piernas, comenzando a llorar en silencio.

* * *

No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado luego de aquella lluvia. La niña morena se había quedado dormida tratando de proteger a la bebé de las pequeñas gotas que rebotaban hacía adentro mientras susurraba una nana para que la rubia pudiera dormir. Ahora, horas más tarde, los rayos de sol se reflejaban en algunos charcos que había dejado la lluvia, molestando en la cara a la más grande. Un bostezo salió de su boca al comenzar a desperezarse y, al hacerlo del todo, pudo ver los ojitos de la bebé fijos en ella.

—Hola... —ladeó su cabeza y leyó su nombre en la manta— Emma.

La más pequeña sonrió y luego de algunos minutos, la morena apoyó a la bebé sobre la madera cerca de la orilla para en seguida voltearse y salir gateando de espaldas al exterior, sosteniéndose de cualquier manera para no caer. Al estar en tierra, alzó sus brazos para cargar de nuevo a Emma y, echando un vistazo a su alrededor, decidió andar con cuidado por un sendero donde habían algunos cuantos charcos.

Casi una hora después, una carretera se vislumbró a unos cuantos metros de ella, y observó pasar de vez en cuando unas cosas extrañas parecidas a las carrozas pero sin necesitad de ser jaladas por caballos.

«¿Qué es eso?» se preguntó y caminó hacia allá.

Luego de algunos minutos sus zapatos enlodados pisaron aquel asfalto por donde había visto pasar algunos autos, pero, al no haber ninguno esta vez, la morena decidió andar por en medio de la carretera, en dirección hacia donde se dirigían las «cosas extrañas». Un rato después, un sonido ensordecedor hizo que la niña más grande se sobresaltara y apretara más contra su pecho a la más pequeña. Un auto se detuvo a sus espaldas y una mujer, junto con su esposo bajaron de él preguntando cosas como: «¿Cómo te llamas?» «¿Qué hacen en medio de la carretera?» «¿Dónde están sus padres?» «¿De dónde son?» etc. etc., a lo que la morena sólo supo contestar «Soy Regina» y «Estamos perdidas». Luego de aquello los señores decidieron llevarlas con ellos en el coche, pero al no poderse quedar con las niñas, las llevaron a una casa de acogida mientras encontraban la forma de poder hacer algo más por ellas.

Durante los siguientes días la pareja estuvo visitando a las pequeñas mientras hacían lo necesario para poder quedarse con las dos, sin embargo, como todo tramite de adopción, tuvieron que esperar durante mucho tiempo a que les dieran una respuesta y, mientras eso ocurría, pasaron días, semanas, meses e incluso años. Luego de tanto tiempo la pareja se dio por vencida.

* * *

Una tarde, todos los niños de la casa de acogida decidieron hacer un juego en el patio. Entre números contados y escondites muy bien elegidos todos encontraron diversión durante algunas horas hasta que, casi al atardecer, una mujer de mediana edad se paró a la orilla de los escalones, mandando llamar a Emma.

Entonces, Regina decidió salir de su escondite llevando a la niña en brazos, mientras la pequeña reía con sus pequeños bracitos alrededor de su cuello. Sin embargo, al ir de camino hacia la puerta y ver la cara de compasión que la mujer tenía hacia ella, supo de inmediato que algo estaba pasando. Miró a Emma apretándola más hacia sí y, al llegar con la encargada de aquella casa, pidió poder acompañar a la rubia, quien ahora tenía dos años de edad.

—¡No! ¡NOOO! —un grito agudo salió de la boca de la pequeña al ser apartada de Regina unos minutos más tarde— ¡Ginaaa!

Emma forcejeó durante un buen rato en los brazos de sus nuevos padres de acogida, llorando a chorros y viendo a la persona con quien más momentos había compartido desde que tenían uso de razón. La morena, al igual que ella, tenía sus mejillas empañadas por lágrimas, sin poder hacer mucho.

—Emma... —susurró.

—Gina... ¡Ginaaa!

La pequeña estiró sus bracitos hacia la morena entre palateos y llanto, pero, pese a todo aquello, las niñas no pudieron estar juntas por más tiempo.

Regina se tiró a su cama luego de que aquellas personas se llevaran a Emma y lloró durante toda la noche sabiendo que nunca más iba a poder tener a su compañera de juegos junto a ella.

* * *

Durante muchas semanas, la morena estuvo cabizbaja y deambuló por los pasillos sin prestar atención a nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Desde la partida de Emma, a Regina ya no le dieron ganas de divertirse ni de hablar con otros niños. Se distanció un poco de todo pero encontró, de cierta forma, bienestar en el jardín, donde cuidaba las flores que a Emma más le gustaban.

Recordó una vez que la pequeña había llegado corriendo hasta ella con una especie de diadema floral en su cabeza y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja orgullosa por aquel adorno hecho con pequeñas flores enredadas en su cabello. Una pequeña risa se dibujo en su rostro y algunas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué tuvieron que llevarte?

* * *

Cinco meses más tarde, Regina se encontraba regando las flores del jardín pensando, como cada vez que lo hacía y al igual que el resto del día, en Emma. Ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la habían separado de ella pero aún así su mente la hacía recordarla a cada minuto. ¿Y cómo olvidarla? si había sido aquella niña la que la había acompañado durante su más grande pesadilla. Aún recordaba cómo años atrás de repente había aparecido en un bosque sin acordarse siquiera de donde venía. Sólo una voz se escuchaba en su cabeza repitiendo: «Regina, ella es tuya».

Si Emma le pertenecía a ella ¿por qué las habían separado? No le encontraba sentido a nada si la rubia no estaba a su lado. No sabía realmente quién era ella, ni de dónde venía. Sólo una cosa tenía clara en su mente: Emma le pertenecía... y siempre sería así.

Teniendo aquellos pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que alguien había abierto la puerta del patio y bajaba los pequeños escalones, acompañada de alguien más.

—¡GINA!

Escuchó la morena a sus espaldas y de inmediato dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para voltear hacia el lugar de donde provino aquella voz. Solamente una persona la llamaba así y solamente esa persona era capaz de gritarlo de aquella forma.

—Emma... —dijo en voz baja y a los pocos segundos corrió hacia la pequeña, quien hizo lo mismo tirándose a sus brazos cuando la tuvo enfrente— Hey, ¿qué haces aquí, patito? —preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y su rostro bañado en lágrimas, hincada en el suelo.

—Emma se portó mal. Emma quiere a Gina.

—Yo también te quiero, pequeña. Te extrañé mucho —la apretó en un abrazo.

—¿Gina triste? —preguntó con su vocecita algo preocupada, limpiando las lágrimas de la morena con sus manitas.

—No. Gina está contenta de que estés aquí otra vez.

Contestó dejando un beso en su mejilla y haciéndole pequeñas cosquillas en su barriga, sólo para escuchar de nuevo esa risa que tanto adoraba.

—¡Nonono! —se escuchó entre carcajadas.

—¿Cómo es eso de que se portó mal? —preguntó la morena a la encargada del lugar.

—En realidad, los señores que la habían llevado con ellos, la devolvieron por una razón más personal.

—Emma rompió jarrones —dijo la pequeña de dos años pronunciando con dificultad algunas palabras como cualquier niño de su edad— y jaló la cola de Max —con aquello último provocó que las otras dos abrieran sus ojos con sorpresa— luego él mordió a Emma y fue al jardín a embarrarse de lodo.

—¿Quién es Max?

—El perro de Cassie.

Regina rio y la otra mujer volvió a entrar a la casa.

—¿Dónde te mordió?

Emma no contestó pero levantó su blusa mirando su pancita y entonces Regina vio una pequeña cicatriz cerca de su ombligo.

—Eres un desastre —volvió a sonreír y apretó nuevamente a la pequeña en un abrazo.

Ahora que volvía a tenerla con ella, no quería soltarla.

Pasaron toda la tarde en el jardín hablando de las cosas que había vivido Emma fuera de ese lugar. La pequeña le contó que en ocasiones se había divertido un poco pero que siempre la había extrañado. Le contó que Cassie y Sam la llevaron al cine muchas veces; a ver animales muy bonitos al zoológico, que fue a teatros muy aburridos y a museos con cosas raras. Le dijo cómo había vomitado los zapatos de Sam después de subirse a un juego en un parque de atracciones y el montón de cosas que pudo comer sin que nadie le quitara nada.

—Después de todo no la pasaste tan mal, ¿eh?

—Pero Emma prefiere aquí —contestó subiéndose a las piernas de Regina, quien estaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas, y la abrazó del cuello.

En ese momento uno de los niños que también vivía ahí, llegó corriendo hacia ellas para invitar a la morena a jugar con la cuerda, pero ante esto, Emma se volteó con el ceño fruncido para luego decir con voz fuerte:

—¡NO! ¡Gina mía!

—¡Emma!

Regina exclamó sorprendida cuando la más pequeña se bajó de ella con toda la intención de pegarle a Pete, preparando sus puñitos.

—Hey hey hey... —la morena logró detenerla antes de que Emma se lanzara sobre el niño— nada de peleas.

—Gina se queda... —volteó a verla.

—Sí, tranquila— calmó a la rubia— Lo siento, Pete. Tal vez la próxima vez.

—Claro.

—Ush —Emma movió sus manitas, corriéndolo con su ceño fruncido.

—Oye tú, ¿desde cuándo acá te la pasas gritándole a la gente?

—Gina mía —sólo contestó volviendo a abrazarla.

—Estás un poquito loca —rio haciéndole cosquillas.

* * *

Algunos meses más transcurrieron entre juegos, risas, confidencias y travesuras. Los niños fueron testigos de cómo otras personas se llevaban a algunos de sus compañeros y cómo estos ya no regresaban.

Regina cuidaba de Emma para que no hiciera tantos destrozos en la vivienda por sus travesuras y le contaba siempre una historia antes de dormir.

Un año más tarde, luego de que hubieran devuelto a Emma, la historia se repitió y otra familia decidió llevarla con ella pero, sólo unos meses más tarde, tuvieron que regresarla por el mal comportamiento de la niña.

Emma corrió por los pasillos buscando a la morena, sin embargo, ella nunca apareció. La pequeña estaba asustada, jamás había estado en ese lugar sin su amiga y ahora tenía miedo de quedarse sola. Gritó su nombre un par de veces más pero obtuvo el mismo resultado: la morena no salió a recibirla.

—¿Emma?

Diana, una adolescente de la casa de acogida la llamó desde la cocina y la niña fue hasta ella apurando el paso.

—¿Gina?

—¿Quieres una galleta? —le ofreció una de chispas de chocolate que la rubia tomó de inmediato.

—Gina... —volvió a repetir.

—Emma, Regina no está.

—Sí está —sus ojitos comenzaron a nublarse.

—No —Diana la cargó y la llevó hasta su cama en donde sacó un papel de debajo de su almohada— se la llevaron hace unas semanas...

—Nooo...

—Tranquila, Emma, ella va a volver.

—Gina mía.

—Si regresabas, ella me pidió que te dijera que volvería por ti. Regina tampoco quería irse... no si tenía que dejarte. Dejó esto para ti —le entregó el papel y Emma vio muchas letras en él con una de sus flores favoritas pegada con cinta— ahí dice: Regresaré por ti, patito.

—Emma patito —sonrió la pequeña con sus mejillas húmedas.

* * *

A sus siete años, Emma ya había pasado por tantas familias de acogida que un día la rubia se puso a pensar que tal vez había algo mal en ella. Todas las personas con las que se iba, algún día terminaban regresándola y eso era algo que comenzaba a fastidiarle, así que, uno de esos días se dijo que si alguien más tenía la intención de llevársela de nuevo, huiría del lugar antes de que pudieran sacarla de ahí, pues prefería no tener a nadie antes que estar con personas que ni se preocupaban por ella.

Rodó los ojos cuando la una de las encargadas de la casa la mandó llamar y por un segundo ponderó la idea de salir por la ventana situada arriba de su cama pero, antes de que pudiera lograrlo, Verónica la tomó de la mano para llevarla con ella. Una vez estando en la sala donde siempre era entregada a su nueva familia de acogida, Emma se sentó de mala gana en una de las sillas, de espaldas a la puerta, y mantuvo una conversación con la mujer, no estando de acuerdo en marcharse de ahí, mientras esperaba a su nueva «familia».

—No pienso ir a ningún lado. Tendrán que llevarme con todo y silla si piensan tenerme —dijo la niña sabiendo que el asiento en donde se encontraba era demasiado pesado.

—Estás loca si piensas que te sacaré como una reina... sobre todo en esa silla.

Escuchó la rubia a sus espaldas y al ver la sonrisa de Verónica, Emma no pudo contenerse a voltear para encontrarse con la dueña de aquella voz tan familiar.

—Mataré a Diana si no te dio la nota que dejé para ti hace tiempo.

—¡Regina!

La emoción que sintió al verla de nuevo rebasó sus propios límites de control y de inmediato saltó de la silla para ir a abrazarla. Regina, con catorce años ya, había logrado por fin después de tantos años volver a encontrarse con Emma. Desde que Helen y Evan la habían llevado con ellos, la morena les había pedido poder regresar por Emma para cumplir su promesa de protegerla siempre y, ante aquello, la pareja había aceptado pero, como en cada ocasión, Emma había sido acogida por alguien más.

—En serio estás aquí...

—Prometí que volvería, patito. Vamos a casa.

Ante aquellas palabras, la rubia se separó un poco de Regina algo tensa y la miró a los ojos.

—Pero van a devolverme después.

Regina se puso de rodillas frente a ella y acarició su cabeza.

—No lo harán... además yo no volvería a dejarte. Vamos...

Y, tomándola de la mano, esperaron en el auto mientras sus nuevos padres de acogida terminaban de llenar los últimos papeles.

* * *

—¿Lista?

—Lista.

—Recuerda que no puedes aleja... ¡Emma!

Regina se interrumpió al ver a la rubia correr entre las personas.

—¡Apúrate o no alcanzaremos lugar!

Ya habían pasado algunos años desde que Regina junto con su familia de acogida, habían vuelto por Emma. Durante aquel tiempo, todos habían aprendido a conocerse mejor; a saber los gustos de los otros; a tener ciertos momentos de diversión y bueno, de vez en cuando también habían tenido sus discusiones. Habían hablado sobre las reglas que había en casa y las obligaciones que cada uno tenía.

Emma ahora cursaba primero de secundaria y se comportaba de mejor manera con la ayuda de todos. Regina cursaba la universidad y cada vez que ambas tenían vacaciones, se iban con su familia a conocer nuevas ciudades. Esta vez había tocado visitar la ciudad de Nueva York. Regina había convencido a Helen meses antes de poder llevar a Emma al Parque Central ese día puesto que una de sus bandas favoritas daría un concierto al atardecer y después de eso andarían por las calles teniendo un momento a solas como cuando eran pequeñas.

—¡Swan!

Emma se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar ese apodo y dejó que Regina llegara hasta ella para tomarla de los hombros y hacerla volver a caminar. Sólo la llamaba de aquella forma cuando se irritaba un poco o cuando en serio necesitaba que Emma la obedeciera.

—Haces más caso así, ¿eh?

—Es que te pones peor que la Reina Malvada cuando te molestas y pues... prefiero no arriesgarme —volteó su rostro hacia ella y le sacó la lengua.

—Claro, claro... —a espaldas de Emma, Regina cruzó uno de sus brazos por el pecho de la rubia para abrazarla del cuello y de esa forma seguir haciéndola avanzar mientras hacía cosquillas en su cintura con su otra mano libre.

—¡Regina! —exclamó entre risas, pero sin poder soltarse.

Cantaron todas las canciones de aquella banda de rock en el concierto y durante las siguientes horas pasearon por las calles haciéndose bromas. Hablaron sobre la escuela y casi al volver Regina dijo algo que a Emma le molestó.

—Sabes las reglas de la casa... —dijo la más pequeña muy seria.

—Lo sé pero solo ha pasado una vez y... en serio fue divertido, si sólo pudiera...

—¡No puedes volver a hacerlo!

—Emma...

—Te meterás en problemas con Helen y Evan.

—Ya soy grande.

—Pero no lo suficiente.

—Emma, no es tan malo.

—¡Te escapaste! ¡En plena noche! Pudo haberte pasado algo.

—¡No me pasó nada, además Kyle estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo!

—¡¿Y quién demonios es ese?! —Emma se mostró más enojada todavía y Regina se quedó callada— ¡responde!

—¡Ay, Emma! ¡Es un amigo...! ¡No sé por qué te pones así!

—¡HAS ROTO LAS REGLAS! No quiero hablar contigo.

—Emma...

—Llévame al hotel.

—Sólo fue una fiesta.

—¡Con alcohol!... ¿Sabes lo que te harán Evan y Helen cuando se enteren?

—No van a enterarse.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Porque tú no dirás nada... vas a guardarme el secreto.

—No seré tu cómplice en esto —le dijo con voz fría y comenzó a andar.

—Emma... Emma, por favor...

La morena sólo pudo seguirla cuando la rubia ya no le dirigió la palabra y se mantuvieron en silencio durante todo el camino hasta llegar al hotel.

Al final Regina pudo convencer a Emma de que no dijera nada pero por desgracia, para ella, unas semanas más tarde Helen se enteró por terceras personas y castigó a Regina no dejándola salir con sus amigos cuando hubieron regresado a Boston, su nuevo hogar desde hace un par de años.

Una tarde al estar Emma y Regina solas en su casa, la rubia no dejó de notar a la morena muy sonriente, la causa de ello era que en pocos minutos su novio pasaría por ella para salir.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó al ver que Regina estaba un poco más arreglada de lo normal.

—Saldré.

—Eso no contesta a mi pregunta... además no puedes hacerlo, estás castigada.

—¿Y eso qué? Volveremos antes de que Helen llegue.

—¿Volveremos? —alzó sus cejas.

—Saldré con Kyle... ¿es eso lo que quieres escuchar?

Emma apretó los dientes al escuchar aquel nombre. ¿Cómo era posible que Regina saliera con ese descerebrado? La morena estaba tan ilusionada con aquel muchacho que no se daba cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.

—¿Por qué sales con ese idiota?

—No le digas así.

—Pues lo siento, pero lo es.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿No te das cuenta de que sólo juega contigo?

—Cállate, niña.

—No lo haré y le diré a Helen que te escapaste si sales por esa puerta —la miró echando chispas por los ojos y cuando fue a caminar para irse a su recamara, Regina la detuvo acorralándola contra la pared.

Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, pues es lo que la morena quiso para parecer más imponente al decir sus palabras.

—Escúchame bien, Emma... —susurró y la rubia posó su mirada en aquellos labios rojos— En unos minutos Kyle pasará por mi... saldré por esa puerta y tú vas a mantener tu boquita cerrada. No le dirás nada Helen y todo estará bien.

—Estás loca si crees que vas a salir de aquí... —alzó su vista para mirar sus ojos.

—Vas a hacer lo que te digo si no quieres que me enoje contigo.

—No dejaré que salgas con ese idiota...

—¡Deja de llamarlo así!

—¡Tú deja de defenderlo! —la empujó y se quedó a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

—No entiendo por qué te cae tan mal, es una buena persona.

—Es un cabrón...

—¡EMMA!

—¡Te está engañando, Regina! ¡¿En verdad te crees todas esas mentiras que te dice?! ¡Tiene otra novia! ¡Por Dios, deja de ser tan estúpida!

Y sin que Emma lo esperara, luego de aquellas palabras, una mano se estampó contra su mejilla. Ambas quedaron sorprendidas al instante y Regina se llevó sus manos a la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer mirando cómo se nublaban los ojos de la rubia y al mismo tiempo se cubría la mejilla golpeada.

—Em... Emma, lo siento —titubeó intentando acercar sus manos a ella, sin atreverse del todo.

Las lágrimas de la rubia resbalaron por sus mejillas y luego de eso sintió los brazos de Regina alrededor suyo.

—Emma, por favor perdóname... Yo... yo... no quise hacerlo —tomó su rostro y la miró a los ojos pero Emma esquivó su mirada y se apartó de ella sin decir nada mas— Emma...

Sabiendo muy bien que la rubia no iba a abrirle la puerta de su habitación y esperando a su novio más tiempo de lo acordado, Regina decidió ir a buscarlo a su casa preocupada pensando en que a lo mejor había podido pasarle algo. Sin embargo, su sorpresa al llegar ahí fue que aquel idiota se encontraba en su motocicleta listo para ir a algún otro sitio mientras su boca era comida a besos por otra chica de cabellos castaños y a él no parecía importarle. Recordó todas y cada una de las palabras dichas por Emma y ante aquello, la morena sintió su sangre hervir, aunque no por lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, sino por haberse peleado con Emma por culpa de aquel cabrón, como bien había dicho la rubia.

Sin hacer nada, ni decir una sola palabra, la morena se marchó del lugar, llegando a casa una hora antes de que Helen lo hiciera. Evan había estado fuera toda la semana por asuntos de trabajo y no volvería a casa hasta el próximo fin de semana. Tocó la puerta de Emma repetidas veces y al no recibir respuesta por parte de ella, tomó la llave que abría esa recamara y entró encontrándose con la rubia en posición fetal, durmiendo.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama pasando sus manos por la cabeza y pómulos de la adolescente para, de esa forma, limpiar los restos de lágrimas que aún humedecían su rostro. Sin embargo, al sentir el tacto de la morena, Emma despertó un poco asustada y se alejó de ella recordando lo sucedido.

—Emma... —sus ojos se humedecieron al sentir el rechazo de la rubia— Tenías razón... he sido una estúpida todo este tiempo. Por favor no te alejes de mí... —se limpió una lágrima que quedó libre en ese momento— Siento mucho haberte golpeado hace un rato... En serio que estoy muy arrepentida. Te prometo que nunca volveré a dudar de tu palabra, pero necesito que me perdones... por favor... —seguía sin tener una respuesta de Emma, lo que provocó un pinchazo en su corazón— patito... —decidió llamarla usando el apodo que le decía de pequeña y la rubia por fin la miró— ¿podrías perdonarme?

—¿Para qué? Si seguirás saliendo con ese descerebrado.

—Oh no, no no no. Ya no lo haré. Tenías razón... lo descubrí.

—¿Entonces saliste?

—Bueno sí, pero gracias a eso me di cuenta de todo. Emma, siento haberte gritado y no haberte creído, en serio lo lamento —su voz comenzó a quebrarse— ¿Podrías disculparme?

Emma se incorporó en la cama pensando durante un buen rato y después limpió las mejillas de la morena sacándole una sonrisa.

—Sólo si prometes no volver a dudar de mi.

—Lo prometo —alzó su mano y rápidamente abrazó a Emma, enterrando su rostro en su cuello, aspirando el aroma a vainilla en su cabello— ¿me haces un campo contigo?

Emma se recorrió un poco en su cama y alzó su cobija, dejando que Regina se acostara por un lado y, de esa forma, estuvieron hablando un rato más.

* * *

Con el paso del tiempo la rubia comenzó a darse cuenta de una cosa. Siempre, al estar cerca de Regina, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir cosas distintas y un ejemplo muy claro de eso para ella era su nerviosismo. Como en cada ocasión que las dos se quedaban solas en casa o planeaban hacer cosas juntas en la ciudad, cada vez que Regina la abrazaba o le contaba algún secreto, sentía de pronto su cuerpo debilitarse y su corazón acelerarse sin entender el porqué. Toda su vida habían hecho lo mismo y jamás le había sucedido nada parecido. Emma creía que estaba volviéndose loca y, una tarde, su sospecha fue confirmada.

Emma se encontraba un poco ansiosa y la vez nerviosa por la pequeña «escapada» que harían las dos solas al bosque. Durante unas semanas antes Regina había pedido a sus padres de acogida, especialmente a Evan quien resultaba ser un poco más sobreprotector con ambas, que la dejaran llevar a Emma a acampar por su cumpleaños número diecisiete. Había resultado algo difícil el convencerlos pero al final ambos habían aceptado confiando en que la morena cuidaría muy bien de Emma, al ser ella la mayor.

Emma tenía ya casi todas sus cosas listas en la sala, estaba un poco impaciente y al no ver a Regina por ninguna parte decidió ir a buscarla a su recámara, unos minutos más tarde.

—Oye, Regina ¿te falta mucho con tus c...? —sus palabras murieron en su boca al abrir la puerta sin haber llamado y encontrarse a una Regina de espaldas a ella, vestida sólo la parte baja de un bikini negro.

Regina la miró por encima de su hombro y fue a decir algo pero antes de que eso pasara la rubia la interrumpió.

—Yo... lo siento —dijo con sus cejas alzadas, sus ojos bien abiertos con sorpresa y su rostro completamente rojo por la vergüenza.

Cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo provocando un sonido estrepitoso y se cubrió la cara con sus manos intentando olvidar aquella imagen acababa de ver. ¿Eso no era normal o sí? Normal habría sido si no hubiera pasado nada al verla de aquella forma. Como si sólo hubiera visto a su hermana, pero no, Regina no era su hermana... y por supuesto que sí había pasado algo.

«Emma, te estás volviendo loca» se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

En la pequeña acampada que hicieron, Emma intentó olvidar lo sucedido durante la tarde y decidió ignorar las cosas que sintió al estar cerca de la morena para que todo resultara lo más normal posible. Pasearon un rato por el bosque buscando un sitio despejado para poder armar todo, se hicieron bromas de vez en cuando y jugaron como cuando niñas haciendo cualquier tontería, asaron algunos malvaviscos en la fogata y observaron las estrellas antes de ir a dormir. Una vez dentro de la tienda, Emma se había quedado observando a Regina, sin embargo, unos instantes después, había salido para tomar algo aire, cosa que a Regina le había parecido una excusa muy tonta.

—¿Vas a decirme lo que sucede? —preguntó la morena cuando Emma regresó luego de caminar un rato.

—Nada.

—Emma... —la hizo mirarla cuando estuvo sentada sobre la colchoneta— ¿no tienes confianza en mí?

—No es eso.

—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

—Lo sé —forzó una sonrisa— me alegra que te hayas quedado con nosotros aun después de cumplir tu mayoría de edad —Regina sonrió— vamos a dormir, tengo sueño —dicho eso, se acostó de espaldas a Regina y su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza cuando ésta la abrazó.

—Buenas noches, patito mentiroso —y dejó un beso en su cabeza.

* * *

Dos años más tarde, Emma había seguido controlándose con respecto a lo que le sucedía cada vez que estaba cerca de Regina. Había aceptado salir con sus amigos de la universidad en invierno y en ese paseo a las montañas había conocido a un chico bastante agradable que resultaba ser primo de uno de sus mejores amigos. Luego de aquello habían seguido conversando por mensajes de texto y se habían visto en más reuniones, divirtiéndose un montón.

Regina por su parte, se había mantenido al margen cada vez veía a la rubia sonreírle a su teléfono o carcajearse cuando hablaba con alguien más a través él. La había observado salir muchas veces de casa para divertirse con sus amigos y luego, al regresar, había notado cómo no podía dejar de verse como una verdadera soñadora con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Aquello comenzaba a molestarle. Le molestaba tanto que, desde hace varios meses, Emma ya no le contara nada de lo que hacía en el día ni cómo se la pasaba con sus amigos al salir.

Una noche, regresando de trabajar, la morena se encontró a Emma muy cerca de un muchacho en la entrada de su casa y su cuerpo se paralizó por un momento al verlos. Frunció el ceño no muy de acuerdo por lo que estaba presenciando y antes de que ellos se acercaran más para terminar con sus rostros pegados, se acercó lo más rápido posible y, viendo ahora de más cerca al muchacho pudo reconocerlo de pocos días antes. Su mandíbula se apretó conteniendo las ganas de darle un puñetazo y abrió la puerta de la casa.

—Emma, adentro —habló con una voz firme.

—En un momento voy, sólo deja que...

—¡Dije: adentro! —volvió a repetir con un tono más elevado y severo, consiguiendo que Emma la mirara un poco molesta y se despidiera del muchacho con un simple «Nos vemos luego».

—¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?!

Se exaltó Emma una vez dentro de la casa. Evan y Helen no llegarían hasta la mañana siguiente ya que habían salido de la ciudad dejando a Regina a cargo.

—¿Estás saliendo con ese muchacho?

—¡¿A ti que te importa?!

—Contesta lo que te pregunto y no grites.

—¡¿Y cómo no quieres que lo haga?! ¡Llegas aquí y me tratas como si fuera tu perro!

—No te trato como un perro.

—¡¿Y a qué vienen las ordenes, entonces?!

—¿Estás saliendo con ese muchacho? —volvió a preguntar.

—¡Sí! Sí estoy saliendo con él... ¿algún problema?

—¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Al menos conoces bien a ese tipo como para que andes por ahí repartiéndole besos por cualquier lugar?

Al escuchar eso, Emma alzó una de sus cejas y se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo.

—¿Qué tienes en contra de él? —preguntó divertida al ver la actitud de la morena.

—Nada, pero seguro que tú no lo conoces bien —aventó las llaves a la mesa y fue a la cocina a servirse un poco de agua, mientras le daba una mordida a una manzana roja.

—¿Y tú sí?

—Al menos como para no salir con él... diría que sí.

—¿Qué sabes?

—Que sales con un ladrón.

—¡¿Pero cómo te atreves?!

—No es mentira.

—Tú sólo quieres que me aleje de él.

—¿Y la razón es...?

—Estás celosa...

—¿Celosa? —rio— por favor, Emma.

—Claro... de que yo tenga un novio y tú no.

—¿Te estás escuchando? No seas ridícula.

—Entonces ¿qué es? —caminó más hacia ella y Regina frunció el ceño.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Tomó a Emma de la muñeca y la acercó a ella en un movimiento rápido, olfateándola.

—¿Bebiste alcohol?

—¿Qué? —la miró con sorpresa, según Neal no habría manera de que Regina o sus padres se enteraran.

—¡Emma, bebiste alcohol! —esa ya no fue una pregunta.

—¡No!

—No me mientas.

—¿Y qué tiene que lo haya hecho? Tú a mi edad lo hacías... —se defendió.

—Es diferente.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Y no puedes decírselo a Helen... mucho menos a Evan.

—¿Tienes miedo de que te castiguen? —preguntó burlona— tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias, Emma, y sabes muy bien que es peor que se enteren por terceras personas, así que decide... o se los dices tú, o se los digo yo... no hay más opciones —le dijo acorralándola contra la encimera.

Emma la miró con sus ojos entrecerrados y mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos de Regina durante un rato.

—¿En serio vas a acusarme? No te atreverías...

—¿Ah, no? —alzó una ceja— pruébame —terminó de decir con una sonrisa retadora.

«¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?» se preguntó Emma intentando mantener sus piernas controladas, agarrándose de la encimera para no caer al sentir como éstas comenzaban a temblarle.

Durante un momento miró los ojos de Regina, quien todavía seguía manteniendo el control de la situación, sin embargo, al bajar su mirada y encontrarse con aquellos labios carnosos pintados de rojo, su cordura se fue al traste acercándose a ellos con brusquedad, dejando a la morena sorprendida por aquel arranque al juntarlos con los suyos.

Emma se separó sólo unos pocos segundos después y se cubrió la boca mirando a Regina con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que sentía sus mejillas arder.

«¿Qué te acaba de pasar? ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE ACABA DE PASAR?!» le gritó una voz en su cabeza.

—Regina... —iba a decir algo para disculparse pero, en ese mismo instante, la boca de la morena no la dejó continuar.

Las manos de Regina se aferraron a la cintura y la cabeza de Emma, al mismo tiempo en que su boca sellaba la de la rubia. Disfrutó de aquel toque unos segundos hasta que Emma entreabrió sus labios y con torpeza comenzó a responderle, intentando seguirle el ritmo.

La rubia empujó a Regina, haciéndola girar y ahora fue la morena quien estuvo contra la encimera mientras la más joven enredaba sus manos en su cabello.

—Emma... —unos minutos después la morena razonó lo que estaba haciendo— Emma, detente —la tomó de las caderas y la apartó de ella sin ser brusca. Ambas mantenían su respiración entrecortada— esto no está bien.

—Pero siente y sabe tan bien... —sonrió e intentó acercarse de nuevo a la morena pero ella la detuvo acariciando su rostro.

—Emma somos familia.

—No es cierto. No de la manera en la que una familia normal lo es.

—Aun así...

—Dime qué sentiste.

—Emma, no...

—Por favor —le suplicó la rubia.

—No puedo explicarlo. No es sencillo.

La rubia sonrió.

—Es lo mismo que me pasa cada vez que estoy cerca de ti —tomó la mano de Regina y la llevo hasta su pecho, exactamente a la altura de su corazón y la morena sintió unos latidos muy apresurados.

—¿Desde cuándo?—preguntó sorprendida y la otra se quedó en silencio— Emma ¿desde cuándo?

—No lo sé... hace algunos años —bajó su mirada, incapaz de ver Regina en ese momento.

—Eres un completo desastre... Mi hermoso desastre —sonrió y Emma la miró en ese momento— siempre has sido así... desde pequeña.

—¿Qué pasará ahora?

—Vas a terminar con ese muchacho de hace un rato y te concentrarás en sacar buenas calificaciones en la universidad —esquivó el verdadero significado de la pregunta.

—Pero yo...

—Sin peros... ahora ve a dormir.

—No tengo sueño.

—Emma ve a dormir.

—No —contestó firme y en ese momento Regina comenzó a forcejear con ella para llevarla a su recamara.

Chocaron contra algunas cuantas cosas durante el camino, pero al final, lograron llegar al cuarto de la rubia algo agitadas y despeinadas. Regina la tiró sobre la cama pero, antes de caer, Emma la rodeó de la cintura haciendo que la morena se fuera junto con ella y una de sus piernas quedara entre las suyas, provocándole un pequeño gemido al hacer contacto su intimidad.

—Emma, ya basta.

—No... —comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en su cuello con su boca y en la cintura con sus manos.

—¡Emma! —gritó agudamente entre carcajadas, haciendo todo lo posible por liberarse.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche —le pidió la rubia poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro.

—No, Emma.

—Por favor —le mostró su labio inferior en un puchero.

—Nunca dejarás de ser esa pequeña persuasiva de hace años —le tomó la cara con ambas manos y le dio beso fuerte en la mejilla antes de levantarse para ir por su pijama.

Sin embargo, Emma, al pensar que Regina se iba para no volver, la tomó de la muñeca, regresándola a la cama, haciendo que ésta quedara a horcajadas sobre sus piernas en el mismo instante que la rubia se sentaba y, de esa forma, quedaran sus cuerpos muy pegados de igual manera que sus rostros.

Emma volvió a mirar los labios de la morena y, acariciando su pequeña cicatriz con sus dedos, se acercó nuevamente hasta pegar su frente con la de ella ocasionando que Regina se estremeciera.

—Quédate —le susurró sobre sus labios.

Regina cerró sus ojos y con su nariz acaricio la de la rubia para, en seguida, hacer rozar apenas sus labios.

—Esto no es correcto —le susurró ella.

—Parece que fuimos hechas para romper cualquier tipo de regla.

—Somos un desastre —siguieron hablando en susurros con sus frentes unidas.

—Y eso que acabas de decir sí es correcto... —hizo reír a la morena.

—Lo es.

—¿Entonces...?

—No entiendo cómo puedes convencerme de hacer tantas locuras —susurró y abrazó a Emma, pellizcando torso.

—¡Hey! —se quejó y segundos después tomó el rostro de la morena para besarla nuevamente.

Regina se relajó un poco en los brazos de aquella rubia enredando los dedos entre sus mechones dorados y una risa escapó de su boca cuando Emma le hizo cosquillas en la cintura. Profundizaron su beso, volviéndolo cada vez más intenso y, con el paso de los minutos, sus manos comenzaron moverse sobre el cuerpo de la otra. Regina dejó sus manos en cuello de la rubia haciéndole pequeñas caricias en la nuca y Emma dejó que sus dedos sintieran la piel morena debajo de la blusa que Regina llevaba puesta. Un suspiro escapó de la boca de Regina al sentir la mano de la joven aferrarse a su cintura y poco después soltó un gemido al sentir sus uñas encajarse sobre su piel.

—Emma... —su voz salió en un tono demasiado ronco y con ello provocó que el centro de la rubia palpitara— debemos parar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque...

—No salgas con eso de que no es correcto —la interrumpió.

—Emma, esto no es algo que debe hacerse tan a la ligera.

—Lo sé... —dejó besos en su mandíbula, siguiendo un camino hasta su cuello y ascendiendo después a su oído— pero quiero ser tuya —susurró y Regina sintió su corazón acelerarse al mismo tiempo en que una pequeña descarga de energía la recorría de pies a cabeza.

—Ya lo eres... Siempre has sido mía... Y siempre lo serás —y después de aquello hizo que Emma se acomodara sobre la cama para ponerse encima de ella.

Desvistió a Emma con toda la calma posible y dejó que la rubia la desvistiera a ella. Una vez desnudas, Regina se colocó entre las piernas de Emma y besó sus labios, mientras acariciaba su costado, moviéndose ligeramente.

Ligeros suspiros y jadeos fueron lo ambas dejaron escapar de sus bocas y poco después la morena comenzó a explorar el cuerpo de la rubia, quedando fascinada con las reacciones de la joven.

—¡Regina! —gimió con un poco de dolor al sentir uno de sus dedos intentando romper esa pequeña barrera en su interior, un rato más tarde.

—Tranquila... —besó sus labios y después la hizo mirar sus ojos para darle un poco de confianza.

—¡Ah! —volvió a gemir unos segundos después al sentir a Regina traspasarla y, frunciendo el ceño, apretó las sabanas hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron completamente blancos.

Regina siguió besándola y con su pulgar siguió estimulando su pequeño botón para que de esa forma la rubia se mantuviera lubricada y no le hiciera más daño de lo normal. Emma se fue acostumbrando a esa pequeña intrusión y dibujó algunos caminos imaginarios por el cuerpo de la morena mientras gemía cada vez más fuerte, aferrándose a ella unos minutos más tarde cuando la morena la hizo tener su primer orgasmo.

—¡Aaah, Reginaaa! —logró decir entre gemidos al sentir por su cuerpo esa corriente tan maravillosa de placer.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse un momento más tarde y Regina al notarlo no pudo evitar acariciar su rostro y dejarle un par de besos en los labios.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No lo sé... sólo me siento muy feliz —sonrió contagiando a la morena.

—Y yo... —dijo colocándose entre sus piernas y la rubia la abrazó con las suyas.

Comenzó a hacer un ligero vaivén friccionando sus cuerpos y los gemidos de Regina no tardaron en llegar. Al igual que para Emma, esa resultaba ser su primera vez pues, aunque hubiera tenido algún novio anteriormente, jamás se había sentido preparada para dar el siguiente paso. Sin embargo, con Emma, resultaba ser otra historia.

La morena soltó un nuevo gemido al sentir las manos de Emma apretando su trasero para pegarla más a ella y Regina apretó un poco los pechos de la rubita logrando el mismo efecto.

Mantuvieron un ritmo constante en sus movimientos y, poco después, un orgasmo compartido las hizo sacudirse, gimiendo sus nombres sobre los labios de la otra.

La mañana siguiente encontró a las dos muchachas envueltas entre las sábanas y los primeros rayos de sol molestaron en la cara a la más joven para hacerla despertar y hacerla testigo de una de las cosas más hermosas y adorables que la vida le había permitido tener. Regina dormía frente a ella abrazada a una almohada con su espalda descubierta mientras algunos mechones de cabello caían sobre su rostro y su respiración se mantenía apacible. La rubia no pudo evitar, unos segundos después, retirar el cabello de su cara, ocasionándole unas ligeras cosquillas que pronto la hicieron despertar.

—Buenos días —sonrió al ver su cara somnolienta.

—Buenos días —la morena enterró un poco su cara en la almohada que abrazaba pero a los pocos segundos alzó la cabeza abriendo mucho los ojos— ¡¿Emma, qué hora es?!

—Van a ser las siete, ¿por qué?

—¡Evan y Helen llegarán en un rato! Levántate... —comenzó a ponerse su ropa interior y volteó a ver a Emma cuando esta todavía no hacía nada.

—No me has dado el beso de los buenos días —hizo un puchero pareciendo más adorable gracias a su cabello despeinado y su cara todavía adormilada.

Regina se inclinó hacia ella y de manera rápida dejo un pequeño beso en sus labios para después salir e ir hacia el baño.

—¡Me debes otro mejor! ¡Ese no cuenta!

* * *

Algunos días más tarde el comportamiento que tuvieron frente a sus padres de acogida, resultó ser una combinación de camaradería y al mismo tiempo de seriedad. A los dos mayores les resultó algo extraño luego de ver que durante algunos meses las muchachas hubieran mantenido sus distancias y ahora de pronto volvieran a estar normales. Aunque claro, igualmente se alegraban de que hubiera nuevamente esa unidad entre ellas.

—¿Qué esconden ustedes dos? —la mujer preguntó una noche durante la cena.

—Nada —fue lo que contestaron Emma y Regina, tratando de contener la risa.

—Evan... —le pidió ayuda a su marido.

—Chicas...

—¿Qué? —hablaron juntas nuevamente.

—¿Van a decirnos qué sucede?

Las dos se mantuvieron en silencio durante un rato y luego Emma habló.

—Sólo recordábamos la primera vez que Regina intentó enseñarme a preparar un pay de manzana.

Helen frunció el ceño.

—Eso no lo recuerdo —comentó la mujer y Evan comenzó a reír junto con las otras— ¿qué ocurre?

—Nada... sólo que Emma convirtió tu cocina en un campo de batalla a los once años, intentado cocinarte algo por tu cumpleaños.

—Pero jamás quisimos decirte para que no te pusieras como lo estás haciendo ahora.

Regina señaló la cara completamente roja de Helen quien comenzaba a imaginar su cocina llena masa, harina y relleno por todas partes.

—Fue divertido... excepto cuando llegó momento de limpiar —recordó Evan.

—¡Pero si tú ni siquiera nos ayudaste!

—Shhh...

—Embarró más harina en la cara de Emma cuando por accidente le cayó un pedazo de masa desde el techo, pensando que ella se lo había lanzado —Regina señalo al hombre.

—No te enfades, querida. Ya pasaron muchos años... —le dijo él a su mujer besando su mejilla y pocos segundos después le dijo algo en el oído que la hizo reír.

—¿Qué esconden ustedes dos? —dijeron la dos muchachas al mismo tiempo escuchando una respuesta inmediata de los otros.

—Nada —y comenzaron a reír.

* * *

Desafortunadamente, un año más tarde, la vida de aquella familia había cambiado por completo. Una noche de regreso a casa, el auto en el que se transportaban Evan y Helen había sido embestido por una camioneta fuera de control provocando la muerte de ambos. Regina no había querido que Emma viera los cuerpos al tener que ser identificados y por ello la había mandado a esperar fuera de la habitación. Durante el entierro estuvieron algunos amigos más cercanos, algunos familiares y otros cuantos conocidos que habían ido a darles el pésame. Luego de un tiempo Emma le había pedido a Regina cambiarse de vivienda puesto que no soportaba en el tener que estar en aquella casa sin que sus padres no.

Con el paso de los años las cosas volvieron un poco a su curso. Emma terminó la universidad con buenas calificaciones y Regina ascendió en su trabajo logrando mantenerse a ambas con su sueldo mientras que Emma encontraba un empleo. El dinero que les habían dejado sus padres habían decidido donarlo a casas de acogida sabiendo que aquellos lugares lo necesitaban más que ellas.

Una mañana, ocho años después de aquel accidente, Regina se dirigió a la habitación de su nuevo hogar para despertar a la rubia con un pequeño pastel de chocolate y una velita encendida festejando su vigésimo octavo cumpleaños.

Emma saltó encima de ella tan pronto como se sentó en la orilla de la cama y, luego de eso, sopló la velita escuchando casi al instante el timbre de su departamento. Ambas voltearon hacia la puerta abierta de su habitación como si con aquello pudieran saber quien se encontraba afuera del departamento esperando y, entonces, ambas decidieron levantarse, recorriendo toda la estancia hasta llegar a la entrada.

Emma abrió la puerta aún con su pijama puesta y una Regina muy curiosa se asomó por encima de su hombro.

—Emma... Regina...

Frente a ellas una niña morena de aproximadamente diez años, cabello oscuro y ojos vedes, susurró sus nombres con sorpresa.

—Sí... ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?

—Hola... Soy Natalie. Y soy su hija.

* * *

—Lo que estás diciendo es que... ¿Existe una maldición creada por mi... que mantiene atrapados a los personajes de cuentos de hadas en un pueblo escondido ante la vista de todos en Maine? —preguntó la morena algo incrédula.

—Sí.

—A ver, niña... supongamos que eso es cierto y que tú vienes del futuro. ¿Por qué aparecer ahora y no años antes cuando sólo éramos unas niñas y resultaba más fácil convencernos al tener una mente inocente?

—Porque si las hubiera llevado desde antes a Storybrooke, el señor Gold, quien resulta ser Rumplestiltskin, habría terminado contigo y se hubiera deshecho de má para poder tener el control de todo. Ha encontrado una forma de llevar la magia a Storybrooke y si no lo detienen ustedes, nadie lo hará.

—¿Por qué se hubiera desecho de mi? —preguntó Emma.

—Porque eres la salvadora... el producto del amor verdadero. Eres la única la única capaz de detener la oscuridad que habita en él, junto con mamá.

—Ajá —dijo la rubia obviamente sin creerle— ¿y si no lo detenemos?

—Viajará al pasado para alterar el curso de la historia.

—¿Y eso nos afecta en...?

—Si lo hace, ustedes no se conocerán de la forma en que lo hicieron... En este mundo —especificó— y yo jamás naceré.

Ante la preocupación de la niña, las dos mujeres voltearon a verse comunicándose con la mirada como muchas veces atrás lo habían hecho.

—Sólo por curiosidad... —habló Emma— si nosotras somos personajes de cuentos... —¿Quiénes se supone que somos?

—Tú, la hija de Blancanieves y el Príncipe Charming... y tú —se dirigió a la morena— la Reina Malvada.

—¡¿Estoy saliendo con la hija de mi peor enemiga?!

—Creo que se vendrá una lucha peor que la de Gold cuando todos los personajes despierten... —Natalie hizo una mueca, curvando sus labios hacia abajo.

Una vez que hubo convencido a sus madres de ir con ella a Storybrooke, Natalie les contó algunas cuantas cosas sobre su tiempo durante el camino. Les habló sin mucho detalle sobre las discusiones absurdas que a veces tenían en casa y cómo Emma seguía comportándose como una niña casi a diario. Les contó lo emocionada que estaba de poder convertirse en hermana mayor en unos meses más y de lo feliz que era teniendo a su familia unida.

—¡¿Estoy embarazada?! —preguntó Regina con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Bueno, en el futuro sí... tendrás un niño... pero ninguna de las dos ha querido decirnos su nombre aún.

Después de haber viajado durante algunas horas, todavía de camino en el auto, hubo un momento en que las tres sintieron una especie de energía atravesar sus cuerpos que luego les erizó la piel.

—¿Sintieron eso? —preguntó la niña sonriendo— es magia... Bienvenidas a casa.

* * *

 ** _Si llegaron hasta aquí... ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!_**


End file.
